warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 ---- Re: Polar Flares Thanks looks very nice how do you do it anyway. Thanks!The Last Flare (talk) 19:30, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Kelpher Hounds Help Hey Algrim, I'm wondering if you could help me with my "Kelpher Hounds" chapter, I'm turning them from non-canon to a 27th Founding chapter. Do you have any advice for the chapter? Also where did you get your language glossary from? It'll probably be useful. Dragonofelder (talk) 20:08, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Do not vandalise my page and then have the audacity to offer me art. Issue:BattedNutria Hello I will tell Nutria not to remove messages from his talk page. Nutria seems to be upset at you offering him art after your previous edits to his article caused issues. I can't really help with that. You're not in the wrong, however. --Imposter101 (talk) 01:05, August 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: Sons of Russ Chapters Hey Algrim, that sounds like a great idea! If I remember right that was Russ's plan originally before the Wolves' gene flaw was found, makes sense his sons would try to do it again! Bit worried about who will guard the rest of the rift though... As for your advice about the fleet, works for me! I'm planning to turn the Hounds into a tracking chapter, one that never halts in it's purist of foes. Having it be fleet-based makes more sense. Also would it be possible for you to make artwork for the Kelpher wolves? I want them to look like white Irish Wolfhounds, with some of them having cyborg enhancements. Probably a bit odd but it should be fun. Thanks and talk to you later Dragonofelder (talk) 12:50, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Edit: I've decided to change the chapter's name to Kelpher's Hunters so there is less confusion on the page between the chapter and the actual hounds. Holy Heck the art looks good, thanks! Dragonofelder (talk) 09:43, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey again Algrim, I just had an idea for the SofR. What if Girlyman found Russ' plans to surround the Eye and agreed, and when our chapters asked if they could try again he agreed. I have plans for a character that supported the plan last time, and wants it implemented this time. Sounds good? Dragonofelder (talk) 22:17, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Ahoy Algrim ! I've added quite a lot of informations about the Dawn's Wolves in my sandbox. Tell me what you think about it and how it would fit into the Sons of Russ ! Urthan (talk) 11:57, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Hello Algrim. I've a question about the current timeline ('cause I'm not as up to date with the 40K lore that I would like) : how far are we in the 42th millennium now ? I need to know to write the notables Dawn's Wolves section, and I don't want to mess with lore ! Urthan (talk) 12:42, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Green Wolves hey Algrim could proof read my artice the Green WolvesThe Last Flare 11:23, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Also could my chapter by a part of the Sons of Russ?The Last Flare 15:21, August 14, 2017 (UTC) RE - Help? Algrim! You have outdone yourself once again! The artwork for the Steelblood Legion is amazing, I love it. Thank you my friend. I wish I could repay you in some way but unfortunately my skills in artwork and writing even are still in much need of development before I can begin helping others. Thanks again! Doomhammer015 (talk) 02:38, August 16, 2017 (UTC) I forgets how to publish Can you do me a favor and publish my Scorpions of the Damned warband please? I forgot how to publish on the wiki :/ Re: Green Wolves i have two things to ask you. one " That means, your gonna have to go back and work on this. If anything, just say your Chapter has the inherited ferocity and lupine traits inherent in the genetic legacy of Russ, since it still has the Canis Helix as the primary trait within it, but that they do not suffer the instability of the 'Curse of the Wulven' like their Progenitors, thanks to the genetic tinkering of Archmagos Cawl. That means NO TREE MARINES. That is So funny the end just does. was is supposed to be funny? second what should i change their name to? Regards The Last Flare 10:28, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: Green Wolves/Corpse Wolves I have edited the gene seed to just normal gene-seed and have done the other stuff you said also they are called the Corpse Wolves Now. also please let me know about ANY other errors. Link here *wink* Icestormshadow 14:50, August 16, 2017 (UTC) To be honest, I have no idea. But I think it is Necrus's doings. --Remos talk 15:59, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I don't mind. I don't even know what this all is about. This site was pink when I came here and I thought it was cool too, so I don't really mind. Color as a color. --Remos talk 06:49, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Hello Again Hey Algrim its me again Archangeloffrost, (who made the Angels of Rebirth), I've made a total of three other chapters, the Abyss Gazers (21st founding Imperial fists successor), The Frost Wraiths (a chaos warband that split off from the Abyss Gazers), and the Iron Sights (9th founding Iron Hands successor) And I was wondering if you could do some chapter art? The Abyss Gazers have a grey with violet lining color scheme and a symbol of a pair of eyes over a warp storm The Frost Wraiths have grey with light blue lining and a symbol of a light blue skeleton on a white background The Iron Sights are white with a grey lining with a symbol of a crosshair over an explosion Have a Great Day! Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 19:18, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Chapter Art I just saw the Chapter art for my three chapters and holy crap you did an amazing job really quickly. The other thing I was wondering about was the citation message thing on my Imperial Guard regiment the map makers. The message says there are gramatical errors and missing catagories. I think I've found and fixed the grammer errors, but I don't know what the catagories are. Can you tell me what they are? Emperor protect Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 07:33, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Knights of Sol Hello there! I appreciate the warning, I hadn't noticed those things were missing, thank you very much! I have fixed them now. IosifTheGreat (talk) 21:05, September 6, 2017 (UTC)IosifTheGreat Zephyr pattern armor Hey I recently made a page for my zephyr pattern terminator armor (basically cataphractii but faster and more dangerous for user) and it got slapped with a big 'you need to fix this page' sign that includes that it needs proof reading. Can you do that, and possibly take down the sign since I think I fixed everything else? Also if you have any free time, can I ask for a picture for the Armor? Its basically Cataphractii armor in the Angels of Rebirth colors. Ave ImperitorGlacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 18:09, September 7, 2017 (UTC) A Wild Mango Approaches Hello again, Mr Whitemane, I was wondering, because you did a beautiful job on the Golden Lions and if you are not already busy with any other projects, if it would be any way possible you could do another Chapter Symbol and/or Armour? There are no references other than a few notes in my head and in the lore but nothing about appearance and I think you'd make a good job of it; Their name is the Astra Infinitum and I have an image of a Black Templars style Marine with a main deep purple colour (Trims and whatnot, no ideas haha). Chapter symbol also not really any clue but if you have some kind of idea it would be greatly appreciated. Maybe something likes swords or an infinity symbol? Anyway, I would greatly appreciate your expetise but I understand if it would be too much hassle, Many thanks, Dat mango (talk) 19:21, September 11, 2017 (UTC)Dat mango Dragoons Exemplar Artwork Received the artwork for the Dragoons Exemplar and it is glorious. Wonderful job and a thousand displays of gratitude. WarlordOfRome (talk) 23:32, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Damn you Algrim being so much better at grammar and formatting than me!! Damn Space Wolf! lol Zeph gm (talk) 03:50, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Art and future page updates Hello and so sorry, I never realized i was sent any messages, I either didnt get notifications or they were buried under spam. Thank you for adding art to my fanon chapter "Warriors of Fortuity", it looks great and of course far batter than what I could ever do. Also I'll see about finally adding those recommended sections that you talked about back in May. I should've checked back on my fanon chapter much,much sooner but life had some distractions for me. Blaconire Torel (talk) 06:03, September 16, 2017 (UTC)Blaconire Torel Dragoons Exemplar, rumored successors to the Salamanders I have taken your input into account and made the uncertainty of the Dragoons Exemplar's heritage more appearant. WarlordOfRome (talk) 22:55, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Lunar Guard Astartes Greetings Algrim Whitefang. I came to you for a desire. I'm in charge of the new Space Marine Chapter Lunar Guard and I wanted to ask you for help. I don't have such abilities for the magnificent arts that come out of your pen. Could you create for me your arts, like the one that hangs on my infobox. I did not manage to give my Astartes a more chivalrous image. Thank you for your attention! Geutonic (talk) 12:15, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Astral Leviathans Article Good evening, I received a notice about my wikia, and it stated that I need to do grammatical revisions, and I intended to do so, the wikia is just not the easiest to go back and revise paragraphs. It also said I should look into the guidelines, and I used the guidelines as a template could you go into further detail as to how I do not comply, please and thank you. Chapter Master Rex Answer for Algrim Whitefang Sounds Great! I will include you in the Lunar Guard article so that you can help me correct minor mistakes. I'll post here the emblem of the Lunar Guard chapter so you can complete your artwork. I have a small free window between work and sleep, so I hope to complete this article as soon as possible ;) Ashen Thanes Hey Algrim it's me again and I've got a new chapter to ask you for art. This chapter is called the Ashen Thanes and they have an unknown gene seed, though they choose to venerate Leman Russ as he was the one tto bring thier homeworld back into the Imperium. Originally they were called the Iron-Bound Thanes and had a color scheme of blue with silver trim and a symbol of an Iron Ring. After the chapter and thier homeworld were nearly destroyed by a force of Chaos led by World Eaters they renamed themselves Ashen Thanes to symbolize the burning of their world and changed their color scheme to grey and black with red trim with their symbol being a burning planet. I'd appreciate it if you could help out. Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 05:33, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for Lycan Guard Art! Hey Algrim, Just saw your work for my Lycan Guard and HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY S...!!!!!! thank you sooo much. im still learning to make a wiki and this helps me sooooo so much thank you thank you thank you. The Emperor protect you!!!!! Gipsy7Danger (talk) 17:36, September 25, 2017 (UTC)Gipsy7Danger Question about other chapters I have a quick question about Chapters made by others. I know that Im not allowed to edit others chapters since I'm not an Admin but can I refrence them in my chapters, or do I have to ask permission from the authors? If so, do you mind if I refrence some of your chapters in my chapters notable campaigns as having fought together? Hope you're well, Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 04:25, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Storm Zealot New Stories and mass editings Hi Algrim, thank you so much for your aid to my homebrew chapters, I plan to change about 65% of Storm Zealots stories as well as involving lots of changes and character namings. Some things such as the chapter key leaders, wars, and several wars will not be scrapped but years and its accuracy with the canon will be checked and if necessary, will be removed. So far in your opinion, Do you have any ideas or suggestions or critics? I also wish to request new Space Marine designs with magazine pouches on torso, legs and bolter scope attached to the Boltgun. if you have some time, would you made new ones? Thanks again for your aid and Im thank you for all your works. Breacher9391 (talk) 09:28, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Proof reading Sure Algrim, go right ahead. Just one thing I forgot to mention on your talk board, the Ashen thanes Power armor is of the MkIII type (though slightly modified) Thanks for the art Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 18:19, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Armor artwork and advice Hey sorry i took so long to get back i'm still new to this. I need help getting Mark IV armor artwork for my chapter, also i would appreciate help with a gallery. i cant quite figure out how to make that work. Also any other advice and help is greatlly appreciated thank you for your time! My chapter is at http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Seven_Kings (OldKingCole77 (talk) 22:33, September 27, 2017 (UTC)) I would love it if you would add the galley and proof read while making edits. As for the art i will glady give you any info that you need. A tactical marine, a veteran, and maybe a few specialized marines like a devastator or sapper. Just let me know and i'll give you any details you need. (OldKingCole77 (talk) 15:04, October 2, 2017 (UTC)) Hey ohy my god thank you it looks amazing. Only thing is the chapter badge i had designed is a black crown on the gold fiel iwas inspired by the hallmark logo for my crown. but really the Mark IV armor looks fantastic. I would also would love to hear your thoughts on the lore of the chapter and any advice you might have also i can't figure out how to put the order of battle template onto my page. (OldKingCole77 (talk) 19:17, October 6, 2017 (UTC)) Hey Algrim if you have the time i created a new page for my imperial guard regiment the Molton Devil Dogs, and you can feel free to lend a hand in revising it. Thank you again for all your help! (OldKingCole77 (talk) 15:25, October 18, 2017 (UTC)) Ashen Thanes & Contemptor Dreadnought I saw the art for the Ashen thanes and I must say, I never thought you'd actually include the modified sheath, I was blown away! I am currently working on a Character, Mablung the Unrelenting who is currently interred in a dreadnought and was wondering if I could get some art of him? He is currently the oldest marine of the Ashen Thanes pre-dating the near distruction of their homeworld and is interred in the Chapters only Contemptor Dreadnought. While most of his armor is painted in the Ashen Thanes color scheme, his left paldren (right for anyone looking at his front) sill bears the colors and livery of the Iron bound thanes. for combat pre-Tau he uses a Plasma cannon and a power fist. Tanks for your good work, Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 14:19, October 2, 2017 (UTC) I went and removed the info box and ran a spell and gramar check. Please Don't Stop making images of my chapter for the list articles. It's getting a bit tedious having to delete all of them. Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 08:12, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Astral Leviathans Article I went and revised my astral leviathans article, and removed the second info box but the banner remains, and i am worried my article will be deleted. please respond. ChapterMasterRex (talk) 23:34, October 8, 2017 (UTC)Chapter Master Rex Salamanders successors In case you did not know, it is completely okay for a fanon chapter to claim to be Salamanders successor. By AmyTheStray's initiative in summer 2014, we dumped that part of the canon policy where we had banned Salamanders successors. Talk Discussion about that (albeit very short, most of it was done in chat as I recall) can be found in canon policy's talk page. --Remos talk 12:28, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Falcon Knights Greetings Sir Algrim You created a very, very cool art for my Knights of the Falcon, thank you very much! In fact, I was surprised when I saw it in the List of Space Marine Chapters, and I was very pleased. Also, I really liked the correction of the first paragraph, thanks for it. In general, English is not my native language, although I try very hard to write competently and artistically to the best of my ability. I would not want to bother you much, but I would be very grateful if you could spare some time and correct text of my Chapter. Thanks for your attention! --Cookie Maniac (talk) 23:34, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Long Time! Hey Algrim!! Long time no see! I honestly figured you were ignoring me after I requested some more artwork, but It appears you just shifted over here! Are you by any chance able to still do artwork? My Knights of Apocalypse could really use a visual upgrade, y'know, with actual scales and whatnot in the right places. If not, glad to see you alive and well anyways! EDIT: Didn't actually see your messages when I posted that.. Thank you so much!!! SOSDarkPhoenix (talk) 04:27, October 11, 2017 (UTC)SOSDarkPhoenix Challenge Alright, I have a true challenge for you. Are you able to whip up artwork for the Chapter Master, Arcas? I have him posted in the images, and it's worth noting he wields a tyranid Bonesword ;) If not, I'd settle for just a Dreadwing/Dreaded One picture :P Anyways, hope to talk again soon! SOSDarkPhoenix (talk) 07:05, October 11, 2017 (UTC)SOSDarkPhoenix RE: Salamanders Successors I'd say that, in general, what isn't explicitly probhibited is allowed. --Remos talk 11:31, October 11, 2017 (UTC) thanks Hi Algrim, thanks again for editting the Storm Zealot article and I love the new image. I will have several edittings regarding the date and time in 40k universe as well as removing uneccessary wordings. THanks alot for ur work. Breacher9391 (talk) 01:53, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the Art I honeslty forgot about them, thanks for making them Orkiod Inqusitor (talk) 00:13, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Imperial Lances/ Necropolis Chapter Art Hello again Algrim, I was wondering if I could requisition you to create some art for my Imperial Lances and Necropolis. If so, here's what I request. -Imperial Lances Praetorian Guard- MKIII 'Iron' Power armor, in Imperial Lances Colors, with red shoulder pad trim, Yellow Helmet, and the Imperial Lances Chapter symbol on the Right Shoulder pad, with a Crux-Terminatus on the left. -Necropolis Reaper- a Chaplain for the Necropolis, with a full skull head, black robes, and the appearance of burning embers in the darkest recesses of his armor and under his robes, as well as in the eyes. -Necropolis Brother- Just a standard Necropolis Brother based off of the one currently displayed on the page, except with a skull in place of the helmet. If you cannot at this time, it's fine, I can wait for a while. Thanks for your time Algrim Zyphis T (talk) 17:07, October 20, 2017 (UTC)Zyphis T Thanks For the Outstanding Art Hey Algrim, many thanks for the Imperial Lances and Necropolis Art, especially the Necropolis, really gives me the chills how you did it. Outstanding work. Zyphis T (talk) 02:12, October 24, 2017 (UTC)Zyphis T Writing a war Hey I've been planning to write a war for quite a while (most of my other articles exist to give context to the factions fighting in this war). Looking at the other Wars that people have written it seems that I can write it in either a bigh over all view to a closer third person view, with actual dioluge between various people. Im thinking I want to use the latter, but you're more experianced with the ways of this site. Which do you think I should use? Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 08:40, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Hello there! Hey there! I'm Mr. Spooked Bones. I saw your wonderful edits of the Chaos Warbands you have made over your time here. I am very interested in having one made maybe, if you could so do that, I would be very glad to have such an edit. Thank you. Mr. Spooked Bones (talk) 02:37, October 29, 2017 (UTC)Mr. Spooked Bones New Chapter: Void Wyverns, and Hyenas of Caliban Hi Algrim, I have made new chapter the Void Wyverns and Hyenas of Caliban. I would like your advices, proof readings and some images in the chapter pofile box. :D I will wrote an Imperial Gard Regiment soon but I might require you and admins aid in making it good for the fanon. Thanks again Here is the link: http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hyenas_of_Caliban http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Void_Wyverns Breacher9391 (talk) 08:34, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Character art Hey Algrim. Was wondering if you saw my earlier message. Anyways I was wondering if you could make some art for 2 of my characters. The first is Lord Harbinger Koios Vivifica, Current chapter master of the Angels of Rebirth. As he currently wears compleatly unique armor, which I don't think you have a picture of (though the sanguinor is close), I was thinking of a picture of him as a Librarian in the colors of the Angels of Rebirth. * Side note, if you do actually want to do a picture of him as chapter master, the armor looks like a smaller version of Sanguinius's armor, with a mask similer to the Sanguinors. The second is trickier and I don't know if you're the one to ask for it but I'll try anyways. Beor Achlin, a Alpha grade psker working with the Abyss Gazers (their gene-seed makes it impossible to have psychic Astartes). He wears a eye-patch over his left eye and wears a long coat with the Abyss Gazers Iconography on the shoulder. He isn't a space marine so I don't know you can make art for him, if not, any idea who could? Thanks for your attentionGlacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 02:48, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey Algrim, I didn't think you saw my reply to your message. I replied on my walk page so that could be the reason, anyways check my reply on my talk page, Thanks!. Mr. Spooked Bones (talk) 10:57, November 4, 2017 (UTC)Mr. Spooked Bones Lord Harbinger Koios Vivifica art Hey I just saw the art for my character and there is only one small problem. The armor of the Dawn was made pre-heresy by Sanguinius for his Sanguinary Guard. It therefore would be very unlikley for it to be in the Angels of Rebirth colors, and the chapter is unlikely to have changed it. I realize that I forgot to specify colors so some of this is my fault. If it's not too much trouble could you recolor it to be Gold with maybe some blue to indincate it's supposed to be used by a psyker. Hope it's not too much trouble Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 20:46, November 10, 2017 (UTC) RE: White Paladins Artwork I'd be delighted if you did artwork for the White Paladins (especially since I plan on overhauling the page soon). As for a chapter icon I was thinkng a spear piercing a cloth, don't have any specfic expectations outside of that. Thanks for reaching out and I am eagerly antcitipating the results. WarlordOfRome (talk) 03:10, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Exalted Paladins I noticed you found my Exalted Paladins chapter, while I was editing it. I actually lost my edits somehow because you edited it while I was editing but I can redo them. Waht I was wondering was if you could make some art for them. I already have some art for them thanks to bolter and chain sword but I can't get everything I want. The colors are good,and I really like the Tabard over the armor as well as the Neck armor (gorget I think it's called) but I can't get the right helmet. I was wondering if you could give him a helmet like one of the helmets in https://jasonbarlowartist.wordpress.com/2013/04/02/warhammer-space-marine-helmets/ specifically 6, 7,8, and 11. As for the symbol of the chapter I was thinking of a great sword on a starry sky, or anything you can think of that conveys a group of religious fantics. (also they have 5 baronies instead of 10 companies so they won't have a number larger than 5 on him) Thanks for your art on Lord Harbinger Koios Vivifica Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 10:08, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Necroplois Art? Hello again Algrim, I was wondering if you could do some more amazing artwork for my Necropolis Chapter. If so, here's what I would like; I would like some art of Dominus autem mors To'Vask (the Chapter Master). I would like him to have armor cobbled together from Mk. IV, V, and VI/ Triangular bonding studs/ Jump Pack/ A tattered robe and hood/ If possible, could you give him a face with the skin peeled away from the lower jaw and cheeks/ And several death-related fetishes and tokens, like severed heads, bones, locks of hair, etc. Overall, I would like him to be very scary and creepy, as is the theme of these guys. As usual, if you're too busy at the moment, that's fine, just let me know. Thanks for your time Algrim! Zyphis T (talk) 04:11, November 22, 2017 (UTC)Zyphis T Lamenters Art Request Hi, Algrim :) I was wondering if you could help me. I'm currently writing a character from the Lamenters Chapter who has unique heraldry. Would you, if you have time, be able to make some MKVI pauldren art for my character? Here's the heraldry. Thanks for the help :) AmyTheStray (talk) 07:24, November 22, 2017 (UTC) File:Lamenters_Strike_Cannon.png Cobaltum Angelus Art Hi Algrim. I've just started to write a page for my chapter, the Cobaltum Angelus, and I'm struggling with finding any good-quality artwork. I've done a space marine on B&C Space Marine Painter, but your work looks a lot more high quality. I don't know if you do artwork on request, but if you'd be interested in doing a chapter badge and/or a space marine for my chapter that would be incredible. Thanks a lot! Sevrillion (talk) 15:16, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Wow thanks, Algrim :) It looks great, A Request I come in request of chapter work for my Gila Monsters page like the previous user before me. I waited a bit after since I really didn't want to seem like a nuisance pestering you for a piece of chapter art while you were already working on another request. If you have the time, think you can make one with the Gila Monsters marine in the colors shown on the page holding a meltagun alongside with a Dreadnought? The shoulder art is very much in the vain of the Salamanders, with instead of the head of a dragon its a Gila Monster's. AkuAkuAkuma (talk) 01:32, November 25, 2017 (UTC)